The New Assassin at the DWMA: Can a Bird Fly into the Stars?
by bantam123
Summary: A timid new assassin enrolls in the DWMA with his weapon partner, and is immidiatly confronted by Blackstar and forced into a fight
1. Chapter 1

The New Assassin at the DWMA:

Can a Bird Fly Into the Stars?

Chapter 1

A man walks into the room, he seems to be about 14, and he has dark brown hair that seems lighter than it is because it reflects the light. He has large hazel eyes that are opened wide that dart around from place to place in the room. He is wearing a black t-shirt, and black polyester pants that reach his ankles. The room itself seems to be made of wood; the bed and dresser are built into the oak walls, with no breaks between them that give the effect of a room inside a tree. He walks over to the dresser, looks into the mirror, and begins to speak.

"I am Karasu; I am starting classes at the DWMA today as an assassin with my partner, Uingu. She is a bladed bow, and she is going to force me to talk and make friends. How did I get into this? I was caught capturing a kishin soul by a teacher from the DWMA, and insisted I join. How could I say no? By running away, like I always do when people talk to me, but Uingu decided to accept, why do my wings never obey? I don't know the answer," he speaks into the mirror, assuring himself of the situation.

"Karusu, you better be ready, it's our first day at the DWMA, and you don't want to be late" a girl, probably the Uingu he mentioned, yells.

"Ready," Karasu yells back just as the door opens and Uingu walks in, she is tall, but still probably about the same age as Karasu. She had long brown hair, and other than her height, no real distinguishing features. She steps toward Karasu and grabs him by the wrist and pulls him out of his room, down a staircase, and through the front door, all made of the same wood without any break lines. As they leave their house, you see that it actually is a tree, and that they are in a large wooded area.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Karasu and Uingu get to the DWMA, Karasu attempts to blend in, but too many people don't recognize him, and attempt to speak to him, but one pulled him away and began to yell in his face for no reason.

"Who do you think you are, stealing attention from me, the big man on campus? I will surpass god, and you have the gall to show up as a new assassin with some skill and steal my, the mighty Blackstar's spotlight!" the small boy continues to yell in his face, he had blue, pointy hair that resembled a star on his head, and wore a vest the showed off the star tattoo on his shoulder, and a girl with a long black ponytail was standing next to him, rapidly apologizing for Blackstar's behavior.

Unfortunately, Uingu had caught up with Blackstar, now we were going to fight for sure.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, you grabbed him, dragged him away, and then yelled at him for showing up, what's your deal!?" Uingu began yelling at him. "Do you want to fight him or something?" She finished. Karasu had heard of this kid, he was egotistic, hyperactive, and too proud to turn down a fight, Karasu knew he was doomed.

"Of course, now I can finally be seen like the star I am," Blackstar responded, his mouth twisting into a grin and balling his fist in front of his face.

"You were supposed to say no," Karasu said, "This will draw attention to me, I don't want attention, I'm an assassin, I should be invisible," he continued facing his palms toward his face and looking at them as he spoke.

"Well, looks like your weapon got you into trouble," Blackstar responded, worrying Karasu even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In front of the DWMA the students had made room for the duel between the DWMA's newest and oldest assassin. Blackstar made the first attack, running forward with Tsubaki in ninja sword mode. Karasu responded by calling out "Igurusatansu" and leaping upward well out of the reach of Blackstar's weapon. He drew back the string on his bow, causing an arrow made of his soul wavelength to appear, and while Blackstar was still confused by the simple tactic, shot at him. Blackstar heard the release of the arrow, and jumped out of the way before the arrow could pierce his shoulder.

"Taka no sutansu," Karasu called out, diving toward Blackstar, as his hair changed color to a lighter brown color. The exterior bladed edges of his bow were blocked by Blackstar's ninja sword, but it provided the opening Karasu needed for soul resonance.

"Resonance!" Karasu called out.

"All right, I love this one, hokuaishotto!" Uingu shouted as the string of the bow drew back on its own, and shot an arrow into Blackstar's side, causing him to drip blood, and flinch sideways, giving an opening for the bladed edge of Uingu. After this attack Sid stepped in, stopping the fight before Blackstar was hut more, and restraining his violent retaliation with a number of students and his forced burial soul resonance attack.

"Congratulations, you beat one of our best students, I'm excited to see what you can do, especially with you stance abilities, I've never seen anything like that before," Sid said after restraining an angry Blackstar.

"Thanks," Uingu said, leaving weapon form, "I'm Uingu, and my meister is Karasu, and we're happy to be here, well I'm happy to be here, Karasu is extremely shy, and only knows how to deal with kishin souls, not human ones."

"Well, if he has to keep working with Blackstar, he'll get better," Sid said, making Uingu laugh as we left for our first class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Karasu, we need to find somewhere to sit, and all the tables have people at them, just accept it, you're going to need to talk to someone," Uingu tries to say sympathetically to Karasu, but the aggravation in her voice was clear, they had been doing this awhile. "How about over there, you know Blackstar, right, let's sit with him," Uingu continues, not waiting for an answer and dragging Karasu to sit with Blackstar, Tsubaki, and their friends, Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, and Ragnarok.

"Oh, hi, you must be Karasu, Blackstar's said a lot about you," Maka says to Karasu, welcoming him to sit down

"Said, he's been yelling about it for an hour about how he's going to kill him for upstaging him," Liz says nonchalantly, "maybe now that he's here he'll quite down"

"Hmph, Blackstar's not going to stop until he beats Karasu in a fight," Maka's weapon, Soul says.

"Well, thank you for letting us sit here, right Karasu," Uingu says.

"Right," Karasu says, sitting down, trying to keep out of the conversation, but occasionally being forced in by others questions, and Uingu, directing the conversations toward these questions, and not answering them.

"Tell us about the technique you used against Blackstar, they looked similar to my mortal sin stance, with similar effect, but I noticed something. Your hair, besides the fact that it is covering you left eye and completely asymmetrical, it turned a lighter brown than it was when you arrived, why?"

Crap, this one's perceptive, I should tell him part of the truth, yes, that would be best, he doesn't need to know about my father. This is his fault, but he doesn't need to know that, yes, just the part about sub-resonance. Karasu thought, and began to speak "Well… the best way to explain is sub-resonance, have any of you heard of that?" A chorus of differently worded no's rang out "well, sub-resonance is when you resonate with a weapon for just a moment, not enough to use a super skill, but enough to get extra power. Do you get it now?"

"I think I do, you resonate with a spit second with Uingu, so you can enter a stance and change your attack style, and a side effect is your hair changing color, correct?" Kid answered

"Yes, but that's only half of it, Karasu's super skill also changes when he sub-resonates, the hokuaishotto is specific to his taka no sutansu, but while in igurusatansu his super skill is daibingu taron," Uingu interrupts, saving Karasu from having to explain.

"Who cares, he still has to fight me, I can't surpass god if I can't even beat some new assassin, even if he does have some special type of resonance!" Blackstar yells, challenging Karasu for the fiftieth time in the last half-hour.

"And he will beat you again, so sit down Blackstar!" Uingu says, getting up and slamming her hand onto Blackstar's shoulder, forcing him to sit down as the bell began to rang, signaling the beginning of afternoon classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Alright Karasu, you ready?" Uingu excitedly asked bouncing up and down, "Our first mission for the DWMA, and a witchhunter mission at that!"

"Yes, I guess it is," Karasu replies complacently, "but we've been on missions before, it's not like we've never gotten a kishin soul before," He continued.

Karasu and Uingu approach a large castle, with wasps carved out on the side of the walls, giving the feeling of a swarm attacking the entrance of the castle entrance.

"Here it is, the castle of witch Jasmine, let's go Karasu,"

"OK, here's the plan, we sneak up this wall using the etchings in the walls as handholds, go up to the top tower from there, then sneak into the main chamber and kill witch Jasmine, then snag her soul and any kishin souls in her service," Karasu says, moving his finger pointing where the points are as he speaks.

As Karasu sneaks in with Uingu in weapon form, following his plan without a hitch. The walls of the castle, like the walls in front, also have wasps carved into them. As Karasu approaches the great hall, he whispers "suterusufukurou no sutansu" under his breath, his hair changing to a dark black color and blending into the shadows, becoming comepletly transparent wherever his body was touched by the shadows.

As he hid in the doorway in the great hall, he could see a lone little girl, sitting all alone eating, wearing a silly Halloween costume that looked like a wasp.

"You, in the doorway, come out, I need to talk to you!" the small girl shouts, pointing at Karasu, and with nobody else around, he had no choice to come out. "Why are you here! Ooh, did you come to play with me, or are you another meister who's come to kill me? Please play with me first, it gets lonely here, especially with all the meisters coming to kill me, nobody wants to be my guard. Especially since my hapless twin Angelica convinced that man Mifune to guard her!" she continued to shout, and to a lesser extent, cry.

"Don't worry, we didn't come here to kill you sweetie, we came here to play with you," Uingu sweetly says

"Lies! You want me dead, you came from that wretched school, and you want to kill me. Well I'm going to kill you first, poisoned swarm!" She yells, calling forth a swarm of wasps from her fingers, catching a human form Uingu off guard.

"Uingu, go!" Karasu shouts to Uingu, holding out his hand as Uingu switches to weapon form and flies to Karasu. "Ahira no sutansu!" Karasu shouts as he grabs Uingu, and his hair turns to a light green as he jumps upward to avoid the swarm of wasps flying toward him.

"I see you like swarms, allow us to show you a real swarm, or flock, would be a better term, shotto o mure" Uingu yells, firing the ahira no sutansu superskill, the arrow expanding and splitting at mind-boggling rates, giving the effect of a flock of ducks eating the swarm of wasps.

"No no no, you're not supposed to win, I'm gonna win!" Jasmine crys, entering a tantrum and sending out more wasps to attack, and began to sting Karasu while he was still in midair, and before he even hit the ground, passed out.


End file.
